The present invention relates to an improved heavy duty mud flap. This invention is drawn to solving the problem caused by the blinding spray of water that is generated by large fast moving vehicles, such as large trucks and which spray present a serious driving hazard to adjacent and following vehicles. In the prior art, mud flaps in various designs exist and have been designed in an attempt to reduce or eliminate this aforementioned spray of water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,606 to Lightle et al. discloses an example of a mud flap for reducing the spray caused by fast moving vehicles and includes a flap having a combination of conical projections and upstanding ribs formed on the mud flap surface. The teachings of this patent are different from those of the present invention as failing to teach or suggest a mud flap having a plurality of rubber discs connected together with metal segments that allow movement of the mud flap in one direction only.